1. Field
One or more embodiments herein relate to semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts are being made to make semiconductor devices smaller, with greater functionality and integration, and at lower cost. Increasing integration reduces the line widths of patterns in a semiconductor device. This may adversely affect performance.